


Just Passing Through

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [23]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and stormy night. Drenched vampire. Well meaning woman. Skeptical Head of House. What could possibly happen? </p><p>Warnings: Graphic sex, vampire bite, oral, anal, threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Nikola

“Nikola?” Elizabeth Watson frowned in dismay to find him at the front door of the London Sanctuary on such a rainy night, and then her face lit up with delight, “what are you doing in London?” 

The soggy vampire soon found himself with an armful of perky blonde female. It was a warmer reception than he would expect considering the girl's male lover was leaning against the wall a few feet away watching their reunion with a less than pleased frown. 

The expression in Declan Macrae's eyes was curious and... calculating. That was probably a bad thing, but Nikola wasn't opposed to creating a little jealousy where he could. He cupped Elizabeth's face and kissed her softly on the lips. “It's been a while, Kitten. Had any interesting dreams lately?”

Her cheeks flushed. “Uhm, well... you know, Helen told me what happened. How a number of vampire bites spaced too close together can make a connection...” 

“Did she? She has no sense of fun.” Nikola traced a finger over her lower lip, “we know how to have fun, don't we, Kitten?”

Elizabeth breathed, “yes.” Her little body trembled, and to Nikola it was as tantalizing as a cat scenting a mouse. She took his hand and tugged him further into the main entry hall; the door closed behind them, sealing out the wet cold wind. 

Macrae stood to his full height as they approached him, “we've had a population explosion in the last few months. I don't have any rooms to spare.”

The Kitten scowled at him, putting her body between Macrae and Nikola protectively, “but, Declan, look at him! He's soaked to the skin. We can't possible turn Nikola away on a night like tonight. What if he can't find a hotel that has rooms at this late hour? That would be rude.”

Macrae's thinned lips said he didn't care if it was rude or not. 

“I'm sure I can find a spot in someone's bed for the night.” Nikola offered a wicked smiled at Elizabeth, “what about your room, Kitten?”

Elizabeth's blush deepened and blinked up at him. “I've moved in with Declan, so another resident could have my old room.”

Nikola decided to tweek the young lovers. “Ah, to be young and in love, and shacking up in James' old suite together... how quaint. I bet he's rolling in his grave over the impropriety of it.” He laughed, not as scandalized as his Victorian friend would have been. It served James right for hanging around the London Sanctuary and not going to wherever dead people were supposed to go if he got an eyeful of his protege and his daughter having passionate sex, hopefully often. “If memory serves, the three of us have occupied James' bed at the same time once before.”

“Absolutely not!” Macrae growled between gritted teeth. 

“And I've been in that bed with you more than I ever was with James.” He directed that at Declan very pointedly. 

Elizabeth waved Macrae's objections away, “The least we can do is run you a hot bath and find you some dry clothes. They won't be to your taste, of course, but it will feel so much better to be warm and dry.” Elizabeth's breathing was elevated and the flush to her cheeks wasn't entirely embarrassment at being reminded of their menage on the longest night a few years ago. There was definite interest now. Sexual interest. 

Nikola let the little spitfire drag him into the Sanctuary, up to the master suite, and run him a bath in the huge claw foot tub. A plan formed in his head, a way to ensure a spot in their bed tonight, or at least for a few hours. A bath wasn't the only way to get warm on a cold night and bathing was always better with a friend. 

2\. Declan

Elizabeth started into the bathroom with an armload of towels and Declan stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Not a good idea, 'Lizabeth."

"I don't think there are any clean towels left after I took my bath..." She was serious, it wasn't a ploy to see Nikola naked in the bath. "I'll be right back." Her earnest expression reminded Declan of just how young she was still, she had a lot to learn yet about men, especially, men naked and in the bath. 

Declan started counting and he got to fifteen before he heard the splash and a decidedly feminine squeal. She may have been planning to come right back, but he'd known the vampire would have other ideas. With a sigh, he went back to the sitting room where he was typing yet another expense report. 

As an afterthought, he went to the cupboard and pulled out extra blankets and a pillow and stacked them on the end of the couch. It was an attempt to stop the train after it had pulled out of the station, and he knew it, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he had lost control of the current situation. 

His half erect cock made sitting in his jeans a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to concede defeat and masturbate to the mental images of Elizabeth and Nikola having sex in his bath tub. They would be busy for a while. He would check on them in a bit to make sure no one was drowning or getting bitten. And he would do it from a safe distance.

There was splashing and giggling coming from the bath and Declan's traitorous cock jumped in anticipation with each giggle. Damn it. 

After ten long minutes, he closed the file he'd been working on and shut the lid on the laptop and walked through the bedroom to the bathroom door. Just as his mind's eye had pictured, Elizabeth was in the tub, naked now, and riding Nikola's cock to what Declan was sure would be a breathtaking orgasm. He couldn't take his eyes off them. They looked gorgeous together like that, oblivious to anything but each other and coming. 

Declan opened the fly on his jeans and stroked his weeping cock, and if it was a similar rhythm to the one going on in the tub, it must have been a coincidence. 

Elizabeth's head was thrown back and her breasts were being kissed and sucked greedily. Water lapped at the edges of the tub, only occasionally splashing small amounts onto the floor. Her sounds were increasingly frantic, signalling an impending climax. Declan loved those sounds. And he loved making her make those sounds. 

When 'Lizabeth came, Declan felt warmth spreading over his fist where it worked his dick. He looked down at his hand in surprise and chagrin. Bloody hell. He was turning into a pervert and it was all Tesla's fault.

3\. Elizabeth

The orgasm hit her like an explosion in her pussy, Beth howled from the force of it and then collapsed exhausted into Nikola's arms. The reality of sex with Nikola Tesla was so much better than any dream sex. She felt Nikola shifting and somehow he managed to stand with her still wrapped around him and get them out of the tub. 

When she groaned an objection, he murmured in her ear, "the water is getting cold, Kitten, and Helen will castrate me if I let you catch a chill." Then he set her on her feet, keeping a supportive hand on her arm until he was sure her knees would hold. They did, but just barely. The floor was pretty wet, but Nikola didn't slip and he surprised her by wiping up the mess himself with quick, efficient swipes of his towel after he died himself with it.

She took a towel and dried herself off. Thankfully her long hair had been mostly up and didn't get another soaking. It was too cold to sleep with wet hair. Although, she wondered, would there be much sleeping going on with Nikola in their suite for the night? 

Beth glanced up in time to see Declan moving away from the crack in the bathroom door. He had his pants open and had been watching them and jerking off. Wow. Kinky. 

Their bed had clean sheets and tons of pillows and she decided to see where Declan, the naughty voyeur, would let her take them, so she climbed naked into the center of the bed and stretched out Sure enough, the two men looked at her, then at each other and then back at her. Nobody moved. 

Elizabeth bent one knee up and moved it to the side, giving the men a better view of her sex. If that didn't get them moving, they were in serious trouble. Or maybe the trouble started when they did move. Nikola hit the edge of the bed first, because Declan had to stop and undress. 

"Kitten, you're playing with fire tonight." Nikola kissed her and dragged her off the pillows and rolled her over onto her belly and kissed his way down her spine. He gave her backside a few smacks and then he bent her legs up under her, so he could bury his face in her pussy from behind. His naughty tongue teased her tender folds and made her gasp when it circled her bottom. 

"I think she wants to get burned," Declan added, as he finally made it onto the bed. 

"Oh, yes..." Beth moaned. "Yes, yes, yes." Declan's cock was near her face, and she took advantage of the fact by swallowing it whole. His hand fisted in her hair keeping her in place.

"I've missed your pert little bottom, Kitten." Nikola placed kisses on her ass cheeks. 

Beth groaned around Declan's cock. 

Declan pulled away from her. "Enough. Damn, luv, you are too good at that."

The two men drove her mad with their competitiveness. For every crazy orgasm inducing thing Nikola did to her, Declan followed with something that drove Elizabeth even more wild, which made Nikola's next act even more determined. 

At some point, the frenzy of hands and mouths and cocks shifted so it included Declan and while he took her bottom, Nikola was doing the same to him, with Earth shattering results, Beth had never heard Declan be so vocal during sex. It made everything doubly erotic knowing he was feeling the same things she was. 

Her body jerked and grabbed at his cock as she came and the look of concentration on his face broke into a gasp of surprised pleasure. Heat flooded her inside and she knew Declan had been trying very hard to hold his orgasm back, so he wouldn't finish before she'd had the chance to come. His body collapsed onto hers, crushing her breasts to his chest, and they kissed. His body continued to rock with Nikola's thrusts. The vampire was practically insatiable. 

Declan looked over his shoulder at Tesla. "I want you to bite me when you come."

Nikola growled at the demand. "Can't. Promised Helen."

"No offense, mate, but fuck Magnus. I know the consequences as well as she does, and I'm willing to accept them. I don't want 'Lisabeth alone in those dreams if your connection to Druitt and to her puts them together again."

Nikola looked surprised, "that hasn't happened has it?"

"No." Beth was quick to deny it, but it had happened. And without Nikola to keep John Druitt and his knife at bay. She'd woken screaming and shaking before he actually cut her. 

Nikola gave a defeated sigh, "fine." He wrapped his arms around Declan's chest in a bear hug and went all vampy and toothy. He had to hold tight because Declan's natural survival instinct was too strong and he was struggling. 

Beth saw the bite and felt a flush of faintness as a little drop of blood escaped and dripped onto her belly. Declan's struggles turned to moans of pleasure and she knew from personal experience that the orgasms would be amazing. It was too soon since his last ejaculation in her, so they were dry orgasms, but his semi-erect cock was rubbing her belly.

Elizabeth woke to find herself in bed alone, with a vague memory of cuddling. She rolled out of bed and padded barefoot into the sitting room. Declan was reading something on his laptop and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up when she sat down next to him.

"Where did Nikola go?" 

Declan shrugged, "who knows where he goes? He was gone when I woke up."

"Oh."

"Just so we're clear, last night never officially happened. I'll wear a turtle neck for a few days and hopefully he won't go bragging to Magnus..."

"She'll kill us."

He winced. "Yeah. Too right, that."

"Thank you."

Declan looked confused. "For what?"

"For being so... understanding." Beth winced. Most boyfriends wouldn't host a sex-fest with a vampire. 

"If he'd bitten you, I'd have taken his head off. That Magnus has put the fear of God into him about the biting is reassuring. And in case you didn't notice I was in that fray myself, so thanks aren't necessary. I'm putting it down to temporary insanity on both our parts, and we should always keep a cot handy for vampire drop-ins." 

"How did you know about the dreams of Druitt?"

Declan smirked. "I didn't. Not until you just said right now. It was a possibility after the first dream." 

"Sneaky bastard." 

"Careful, luv, or I'll tell Magnus on you."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

Declan shrugged, "I'm not going to be making any calls for a bit. I'm exhausted, and sore."

Beth agreed. She fell asleep with her cheek pillowed on his arm as he worked.


	2. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Magnus.
> 
> warnings for adult language (f-bombs) and talk of sex.

Declan's phone rang and Elizabeth subconsciously winced. He gave her a small, affectionate nudge with his shoulder as he reached to snatch it off the coffee table. Beth scooted away to the other end of the couch, eyeing him and the phone warily.

It was three days since Nikola Tesla disappeared from their bed and to be honest they were both dreading a call from a pissed off Helen Magnus for the incident. So far, so good, on that front. No calls pissed or otherwise.

The silence was almost as worrisome because if Magnus was upset, you knew it. She wasn't one to shy away from telling you you did something idiotic if she thought you had.

"Macrae," he said simply. He listened for a while with a blank expression on his face.

It drove Beth crazy because she couldn't hear the other side of the conversation from where she was. Whoever was talking wasn't yelling.

"I understand. Thanks for the heads up." He hit the button to end the call and put the phone back on the table and sat back, arms crossed, thoughtful frown creasing his brow.

Before Elizabeth could get a single word out, the doorbell rang downstairs at the main door.

From Declan's wince, Beth knew it was Helen. Holy fuck. A phone call was bad, Helen coming to London in person was exponentially worse.

What was the likelihood for her being on a mission and just popping in for a place to crash for the night? Slim to none, of course.

Neither of them moved to go down and open the front door to let Helen in. It was Declan's night off, as much as any Head of House got a night off. Someone else was on front door duty tonight.

Beth pulled her robe tighter and brushed back the wild strands of hair around her face and tucked them behind her ears; suddenly self conscious.

Declan rolled his eyes at her primping. "That was Will, calling to let me know Magnus was coming to... visit."

"He couldn't have called a few hours ago? Given us a bit more notice?!" she howled.

Declan chuckled, "and have Magnus mad at him when we both decided to take a vacation in southern France on an hour's notice. He's smarter than that."

"Damn."

The word had barely left her mouth when there was a firm knock on the door to their suite. Beth winced. She wasn't anxious to move from the couch and be the first one Helen reamed.

Declan sighed and opened the door himself, always the White Knight protecting the damsel in distress.

Beth was looking pretty distressed, just then.

Helen swept in, dressed in her ask kicking attire, complete with leather vest and boots, and her eyes scanned the room until they found Elizabeth on the couch.

Target acquired and locked. "I had a call from Nikola this morning."

Beth's head fell back against the arm of the couch and she groaned. This was going to suck more than she thought.

"Can you imagine my surprise when he mentioned the warm welcome he got here in London? Complete with a hot bath," she glared at Beth, "and a snack!" A second, slightly wilder glare was directed over her shoulder at Declan, before she turned her attention back to Elizabeth.

"Uhm, yeah, about that..." Beth started.

Helen was practically vibrating with pent up rage, her hand came up. "Stop. Do not say another word. Listen to me, very carefully, Elizabeth Juliet Watson. Vampires are dangerous. We've had this conversation before, but you don't seem to understand the gravity of the bloody situation." Her tone cooled just a tiny bit as she slipped into lecture mode. "Nikola could kill you. He wouldn't do it intentionally, I think he likes you, God help you, but in the heat of passion there is the potential for him to lose control. If he goes off his meds, I've seen the aftermath of even one day without the chemicals that suppress his genetic bloodlust. I've had to clean up after him and dispose of the bodies. Damn it."

Helen stopped for a second and then whirled on Declan, who was leaning with his back against the door. "And you..." her finger stabbed violently in Declan's direction. "You are the last person I would expect to ask for a second bite. You should know better. What were you thinking? What I am thinking is that I've got a compromised Head of House here in London. Are the bloody nubbins loose in the basement or have you taken a blow to the head recently?"

Declan's hurt expression was a blow to Elizabeth. Was he going to lose his place as their HoH here? Would Helen really do that over one night of reckless vampire sex?

"If this is an attempt to break up our engagement... I swear I'll kick your ass. You've been unhappy since the first time you saw the ring. You're very good at making plans in the shadows and biding your time. Working against me is a mistake you'll only get to make once."

It never occurred to Elizabeth that Declan would be considering breaking them up, let alone actively working on a plot, her jaw dropped open at the very idea. The shrewd look Declan gave Helen said he had thought about doing something along those lines, and Beth was horrified.

"Elizabeth is an adult. I'm not engaged to her, you beat me to that, true enough. It's completely up to her who she chooses to bed." It wasn't a denial or a defense.

"He tried to warm me not to go into the bathroom. I had no idea Nikola was going to haul me into the tub with him when I handed him the towel!"

Helen turned back to look at Beth, the look she gave her was not a nice one. "And just like that. You gave in."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her lover. She had to have been with Nikola in a sexual way in the last two hundred and fifty odd years. The chemistry was too strong, electric and sparky, like flints and steel when they were in a room together.

How could Helen resist Tesla? Beth couldn't resist, "he's gorgeous and sexy and charismatic. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with him, again? Are you saying you could possibly have gotten out of the tub without having sex? I don't regret anything that happened, the sex was amazing. Maybe what you need is to stop resisting him and give in once in a while, too. "

Declan laughed at the startled look on Helen's face as her argument was turned back on her by the guileless, naive young woman. He used her stunned silence to mount a defense, "if I were considering breaking up your engagement, Magnus, and I won't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind, because it bloody well has, I would have acted on the urge long before now. Most likely I'd have kidnapped Elizabeth and hied off to Gretna Green to elope, like some cheap romance novel. And I certainly wouldn't have chosen to hold up a night when I was in the bed getting fucked by the vampire myself as the example. Bit hypocritical, that."

Now, it was Beth's turn to stare at him in shock. Elope? Did he really just say kidnap her and elope? Oh, God.

"As it happened, 'Lizabeth learned a lesson about men she won't soon forget."

Helen's shoulders slumped in defeat; it was something the average person would never ever see from her. It took a lot to win a fight with Helen Magnus. She walked over to the wing chair facing the couch where Beth was and sat down, crossing her booted ankles.

"Declan is right about that. I won't fall for the 'hand me a towel' thing ever again. Nikola can reach out the door and get his own towel."

Taking his cue from Magnus, Declan resumed his spot on the couch near Beth.

There was a very long, extremely uncomfortable silence in James' old sitting room, Helen spoke first, "I planned to talk to you before I proposed, but it didn't happen that way. The best laid plans..."

If they were going to make confessions, Declan had one, too. "I asked Tesla to bite me a second time, so I have access to the dreams they were sharing. I was worried Tesla doesn't have to be present for Druitt to enter 'Lizabeth's dreams because he has at least as many Tesla bites as she does."

"What?" Helen gasped, shocked. Her eyes showed both fear and horror.

"She denied it."

"He tricked me into admitting it."

"You can't access her dreams and protect her if you never get any sleep." There was an admonishment in the tone.

"I sleep," Declan countered.

Helen snorted. "Less than I do."

"Comes with the territory."

"There was a good chance John died when Praxis was destroyed. When did Elizabeth have the dream? Was it since the calderas exploded?"

Elizabeth winced. "Yeah."

Helen sighed, and Beth couldn't tell exactly what that sigh meant. Helen looked really sad.

Were they breaking up because she was unrepentant about the sex with Nikola? She really hoped not. Her chest and stomach hurt and she was afraid if Helen said the words, she'd probably throw up or faint. The room was getting warmer, sweat trickled down Beth's neck to the little valley of her cleavage.

Declan was the first to notice. "Elizabeth breathe," he commanded.

The room was tipping to the left in a strange way. She hugged herself and tried to breathe, but there wasn't enough air in the room right now. And the tension was too thick. Her vision went dark around the edges, tunneling on Helen's face.

The next thing she knew she was in her bed and someone was holding her. She was afraid to move; afraid to confirm it was Declan and Helen was long gone. Maybe they would both decide she was too much work and she'd end up losing them both and be alone. A sob escaped from her and she shoulder shook.

Arms tightened around her until they were crushing her.

Helen pleaded into her ear, "don't, baby, don't cry. I'm not going to let you go. Not now, not ever. Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth sobbed miserably.

Helen dragged her over onto her other side to face her. "No, baby, I'm the one who is sorry. Declan's right you are an adult and can make your own decisions on who you want to sleep with. I pushed you into sex with someone other than Declan and it backfired in my face, didn't it? I can't stop thinking about what you said.

"I think part of my anger was jealousy. It's in your nature to be open and trusting, I envy you that; I can't look at Nikola and see just an attractive man I desire. We have too much history, and he's hurt me before. Giving him a chance to do it again... I don't know that the risk with worth the fantastic sex."

"It is..." Elizabeth moaned. "God, I'm such a slut, but it is." She wiped her eyes on the sheet. "Are you going to oust Declan from the London Sanctuary?"

Helen sighed, "no."

"I would be very mad if you did." Elizabeth gave her lover a disapproving frown.

"It is very like him to risk himself to protect you. If you'd told me you had another dream with John, I might have been tempted to do the same thing."

"So does that mean we can invite Nikola to your Sanctuary for a threesome?"

"Dear God," Helen breathed, 'you're an addict with a new drug."

Beth smiled back, "I think I have a tiny crush."

"I noticed."

"Are we okay?"

Helen kissed her and rolled Beth onto her back, so she could settle her weight on top of her. "We are better than okay."

Helen kissed her and showed her just how okay they were.

 

So who wants the Beth/Nikola/Helen nookie now? I know I do.


End file.
